


Aches and Pains

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: #MystradeStoryTime and other Twitter nonsense [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MystradeStoryTime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Greg grunted as he collapsed beside Mycroft on the sofa. It had been another long day directing a team over a wet and muddy crime scene in the pouring rain. The cold made his body seize up painfully more often than not these days.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: #MystradeStoryTime and other Twitter nonsense [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1397485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Mystrade StoryTime





	Aches and Pains

Greg grunted as he collapsed beside Mycroft on the sofa. It had been another long day directing a team over a wet and muddy crime scene in the pouring rain. The cold made his body seize up painfully more often than not these days.

He let his head fall against the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It didn’t really work.

Slowly, Greg made fists with both hands and then stretched out his fingers. He did that multiple times before pushing his palms against his thighs. He tried to rub some warmth back into them and distract himself from the aching of his knees.

Greg was hardly ever one to be easily bothered by things that he couldn’t change, but he did get frustrated about these consequences of aging. He didn’t want the literally painful reminder.

“Stop that.”

Greg rolled his head to the side to face Mycroft and furrowed his brows. “You know it helps.” He said, confused.

Mycroft smiled and patted the hand on the thigh closest to him. “Not that, dear.” Mycroft gave him a pointed look. “Stop thinking you look anything less than devastatingly handsome.” He reached his other hand to run through Greg’s silver hair. “Especially as you age like fine wine.”

Greg couldn’t help but snort a laugh. “If the world only knew how cheesy you are…”

Mycroft chuckled in agreement. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“No. I wouldn’t. Keeping that for myself, thanks.”

“It is only for you, my dear.”

They were both smiling and Greg let his eyes close again as Mycroft dragged his fingers over his scalp a while longer.

“Shall I run you a nice, warm bath?” Mycroft asked, even as he took Greg’s hand as well and started massaging his knuckles gently.

Greg hummed but didn’t make to move.

Mycroft smiled and leaned over to press his lips to Greg’s temple before standing and pulling the other man with him. “Let me take care of you, darling.”


End file.
